In the Garden of my Heart
by Mazaki-sensei
Summary: Joey discovers Seto loves gardening and flowers too. Their friendship is quickly blossoming into love in the beautiful Kaiba flower garden.


In the garden of my heart

You can tell I have been influnenced by not only by the flowers blooming now, but also by the manga Otomen.

I really like that manga.

ceoceoceoceoceo

Joey rushed into the classroom, he saw Tristan talking to Seto. The gang became friends with Seto ever since they returned from Egypt. Joey greeted the young CEO and turned to Tristan.

"Guess what Tris, I can play basketball with you guys."

"It will be one-on-one, the others are busy. So what happened with your club?"

"Turns out it isn't my turn to water after all."

"Water? Club?" Asked Seto

"Yeah I'm in the gardening club, kind of silly for a guy like me. But I like growing stuff for a bunch of reasons." Joey blushed and scratched the back of his head.

"I like gardening too." Said Seto

"But you have your own staff and stuff."

"They do the lawn and plant trees and things, I do the flowers, sometimes Mokie helps. It's nice, relaxing."

"Yeah, I…"

"Come on, Joey, you can talk about your girly flowers later."

Both Seto and Joey hit Tristan in his arms and glared at Tristan for even hinting that flowers are girly.

"Er, sorry but I want to play." Whined Tristan while rubbing his arms.

"HA, you whine like a girl…What do you say Kaiba, wanna watch us play? I know you're not a sporty guy."

"No I'm not. I can still send emails from there, let's go."

Joey and Tristan exchanged smiles, Seto made it sound like he planned the whole thing.

ceo

The boys played for half an hour, in the end Seto didn't check his emails. He was too caught up watching Joey with his shirt off. He wasn't the only one. There was many girls who had crushes on Joey, for a while there was a rumor going around that Joey liked older women like Mai, but that came to end when she married Valon. Joey was one fine looking boy. Tristan had height and broad shoulders but Joey was lovely in every way. Seto felt a flutter in his chest and he smiled. Some of the girls saw this and they swooned.

After the game ended, Tristan went straight inside, but Joey and Seto went the long way around. Some girls followed but many got bored when they realized Joey was showing Seto the school garden.

"Over here are the vegetables, Kaiba. My Mom taught me how to plant stuff, I liked it. It came in handy when Dad was drinking so much. Nutrition ya know."

"Right." Seto nodded.

They walked about and Joey showed the plants he planted.

"Over here, we have flowers."

While Seto was polite while listening to Joey talk about his plants, (and admiring the sparkle in Joey's eyes) he now was more animated. Seto knew the names for each of each of the flowers and Joey was struck by Seto's beauty. He wouldn't say it to the boy's face but he thought:

"Kaiba is such a fine looking man. Such a pretty boy. His cheeks are pink, it goes so nicely with his creamy skin and lovely blue eyes. I'm going to have some nice dreams tonight." He sighed

Seto snapped his fingers in front of the dreaming boy. Joey startled.

"What Kaiba?"

"I lost you there."

"A dreamy eyed Joey is cute though." Thought Seto

"Yeah, sorry."

"It is alright, I was trying to invite you to see my gardens this afternoon. I don't have to be into Kaiba Corp until five. The garden is at its best in the late afternoon."

"Oh wow, I would love that!"

"It's a date."

"Date?" Joey blushed and anything embarrassing Joey might have said at that moment was saved by the warning bell. The boys hustled to class.

ceo

After school the boys lost themselves in the Kaiba gardens. Seto began to work on it after Gozaburo's death. It was a way to distress on the weekend. Joey could see how much work went into it. There was trailing vines everywhere with pretty flowers peeking out. Mounds of flowers in planters. Joey couldn't keep up with the variety of the colors and the scents. It was the flower scents that filled his soul. Seto created a winding walk with vines growing on trellis arches. The walk opened up to a sitting area with a fountain at the center. The boys decided to sit on the grass near a koi pond and Joey began to make flower chains (with Seto's permission) from the daisies. Serenity taught Joey how to make them. Joey began to link the daisies together when Seto's phone rang and he was happy to report his meeting was cancelled. Joey was equally delighted. He didn't want to leave Seto and this beauty. Seto said the only other thing he had to do was paperwork and that certainly can wait.

Seto thought Joey was lovely wearing a crown of flowers in his hair. Joey was laughing at some dumb joke Tristan told him. Seto was mesmerized. Joey placed a crown of flowers on Seto's hair and admired how they made Seto's eyes stand out even more. If he didn't know better, he would swear he was falling for Seto. Seto was in even more trouble, he was in love, with a straight guy.

"It is alright, he doesn't have to return my feelings. I'm happy now, that's all that matters. Even if he was gay, there is no guarantee he would return my feelings." Seto thought of this as he escorted Joey through the garden. Seto knew all about flowers and explained his real parents were flower arranging teachers. Both of his parents were masters. Seto watched his father do girly things and thought nothing of it. He knew his looks made him look somewhat feminine, especially when he was near a masculine guy like Joey. His girlish hobby only made him even more girly. Joey agreed to keep it to himself. He didn't want it to get out either. At home he always had a few flowers growing and would decorate the table with them. When word got around about being in the gardening club the guys teased him; but the girls defended him when they found out (part of) the reason for having a garden. Somehow a boy wanting to save money on food to help feed his family was noble. A macho guy liking flowers was not good. Joey thought Seto could get away with it, but not Joey. If even Tris saw him like this…His high school days were over. He was happy when Seto asked him advice for starting a vegetable garden. Joey wanted this to last. He was falling hard and fast. Being alone with Seto like this was wonderful.

"Kaiba can I come here again?"

"Sure, anytime you want. I'll inform…"

"No I don't want to come here without you." Joey said with a hand on Seto's arm. Seto's heart flipped over.

"Yeah, I want that too." He whispered.

The boys smiled and got lost in each other's eyes. Suddenly they heard footsteps. The boys came to their senses and pulled the flowers from their hair. All a sudden they came back to reality. Boys didn't play with flowers and stick them in their hair. They were relieved when Mokuba came around the corner. Mokuba smirked, he could see the bits of flowers all around. He realized the boys have been getting very silly. That it was Joey was the surprising part. Joey didn't seem the type, but neither did his big brother.

"Very interesting." He thought, his "Kaiba smirk" got wider.

Seto invited Joey to dinner. Joey accepted as he knew his father was busy anyway. Joey enjoyed dinner with the brothers, and then was sent home in the car. Seto went to his home office with a smile on his face. Mokuba grinned and went to complete his homework.

"Yes, very interesting indeed."

ceo

The days past and the boys found increasing pleasure in sharing gardening together. Going to the Kaiba garden, was next to heaven for the boys. Seto commented on how comfortable it was to be together in such beauty. Joey agreed as he loved the beauty and scents of the flowers. He now knew he was in love. He hoped Seto felt the same, he knew the other boy had the inclination. He wondered if Seto knew he swung both ways. He knew of one way to hint at his bisexuality.

"Seto will you come to my club tomorrow?"

"Will I have another lesson?" Joey used the school garden to give Seto instructions to setting up his own.

"Yeah."

"Then I will be there."

"Miho and Renji will be there too."

"Excellent."

Joey was going to use the other club members to get his point across.

"I hope Seto, will accept my feelings. He doesn't have to return them, but I am hopeful." Joey gazed at Seto and sighed.

"Something wrong?"

"Nope everything is right."

Seto smiled.

ceo

The next day, Joey and Seto met up at the garden club. Joey and Miho gave Seto some more tips for his new vegetable garden at the mansion. Some people were surprised Seto liked gardening but no one dared to tease him.

When Renji arrived Miho dragged him away to another part of the garden. This was Joey's chance.

"Seto do you see that girl?"

Seto looked over and saw a stunning girl with dark hair and eyes, even Seto knew she was dating a college boy.

"I had a bit of crush on her. It was partly why I joined the club."

Seto felt a bit of a stab. He wanted his love to be happy and looked away to regain his control.

"She wasn't the only one I liked."

Seto's head whipped around. How many more of Joey's crushes were there?

"I liked Renji too."

Seto couldn't help it, his jaw dropped open.

"I know that you like guys and as my friend you will understand. I like guys as well as girls."

Seto felt as if he was dreaming.

"He is pretty isn't he?" Asked Joey

"Who?"

"Renji."

Seto looked over at Renji and agreed, he was lovely. A pretty face surrounded by shining long hair. Just then the boy laughed and planted a kiss in Miho's hair.

"Yeah they are dating, you can't believe how crushed Tristan was. He asked Miho out last year. He knew how much I liked Renji and we commiserated together. He's my type."

Joey gave a sideways look at Seto that made his heart thump.

"You like pretty boys?" Whispered Seto

"Yes."

Joey peeped at Seto again. This has been the most extraordinary moments of his life. A soft smile crossed Seto's face.

"Joey." Seto whispered, this was all of the encouragement Joey needed.

"Seto I love you."

Seto looked around, Joey also looked. Except for the lovey-dovey couple in the corner they were alone. However, the girls who had crushes on both boys could turn up at any minute. Seto pulled Joey into the shed. He pushed Joey up against the wall and kissed him hard. Joey sighed and the kiss deepened. After a minute Seto pulled away and said.

"I love you so much Joey, please go out with me."

"Yes, I will, I love you."

Joey pulled Seto close and kissed his new boyfriend. The boys were in heaven. The most impossible thing just happened. They broke the kiss and stared at each other with silly grins.

"How did this ever happen? How can the guy I fell for, tell me he's bi and in love with me?" Asked Seto

"How can a stud like you have feelings for me? You, who can have anybody."

"Does it matter?"

"No. I am thinking too much."

"You have picked up my bad habit."

"This the first time my crush has been reciprocated."

"This the first time I liked someone too pure to be after my money."

"I am not a mercenary am I?"

"Nope and you have been hanging around me too much. I can tell by the way you talk now. However, don't lose that sexy accent."

Joey giggled and hugged Seto. Seto hugged back. It has been the extraordinarily day. He checked his watch. Yet it was only eight o'clock in the morning.

"I was prepared to experience unrequited love, and wish you joy with the person you loved. But to have my feelings returned…" Said Seto

"I know, I was gambling a lot on this. I had every reason to believe it was one sided too. So many times before I have been disappointed. But when we were alone I was sure you felt the same." Said Joey

Seto bent down to kiss Joey again, when they heard it. Girls giggling. The boys froze and heard them call out to Miho.

"Where's Joey and Seto?"

The boys pulled apart. Joey put his finger to his lips. He peeped out and was relieved to see them on the far side. He picked up a hoe and said to Seto.

"I need to use this anyway, so I will pretend I came in here for it. I will distract them and you slip out and I will meet you in class and we can talk some more about us during break."

"Sounds like a plan."

Joey boldly walked out with the hoe on his shoulder and drew everyone's attention away from the shed. Seto saw his chance and slipped out.

ceo

After homeroom the boys met on the roof and agreed to a few things. They knew they couldn't keep their relationship secret for long and neither boy wanted to. Joey worried about Seto's work and how people will feel about it; but Seto was able to convince Joey that he didn't care. They agreed to let people in on the secret little by little. They also set a time for their first date. These plans took a lot of time and they ended missing most of first period. The class was a history class they both hated and only shared with Tristan from the gang. Seto bribed the greedy little man they had for a teacher, so they didn't get into trouble. Joey slipped a note to Tristan that he will explain at break.

At break Joey told Tristan and the guy hugged his friend and congratulated him. Tristan knew Joey had a crush on Seto and was happy for him. Seto told Yugi and Tea as they were in the same math class. The boys were happy, their friends were surprised but happy for them.

Later in the afternoon they told their siblings. Mokuba couldn't even fake being surprised, he was very happy for his big brother. Serenity was completely surprised, she didn't even know he was bi. It was a long conversation but in the end, she was happy he was happy.

ceo

That Saturday, Joey was led into the Kaiba garden by Seto. The garden was even more breathtaking bathed in the moonlight. Or maybe it was the kisses that left them breathless.

ceoceoceoceo

Hoo boy I haven't written such a lovey-dovey story in a while.

Please review


End file.
